Chali
Chali Name: Jia Mingzhu Damane Name: Chali Age: 30 Origin: Shon Kifar, Seanchan Power: A8, E5, F5, S8, W6 Skill: 34 Physical Description: 5’0”, and 51kg. Dark hair that ends at her jaw and green eyes. Athletic build with broad shoulders, she has a tattoo on the back of her left shoulder of a Golden Hawk with three lightning bolts. On the back of the right shoulder, a pair of dao crossed and slanted downward. History: Born to a family of tailors, childhood was more work than play, mainly spent learning the use of needle and thread and practicing it from the crack of dawn till after the sun had set. It was a hard living, but it was the only way for her family to continue to survive in Shon Kifar. While she certainly became adept at what she did, for she did little else, she had no love of it. Nor did she look forward to her fate of being married off when she was older, a fate her sister already endured as the wife of an abusive blacksmith. There were only so many ways one could avoid such a fate. To become the property of another was out of the question, positions that would advance her station were beyond her reach, those that were available to her were far beneath her. Her needlework wasn’t exceptional, she had few other skills beyond a basic capacity to read and write. She did have something though, a strong will and a natural courage that led her along a path that would put these things to good use. Not long after her fifteenth year she left her family for the Imperial army. For two years she served as an Imperial soldier. At first just a lowly recruit, her zeal and level head led her to rising to the rank of file leader. Soon after acknowledged as senior file leader, she rose to bannerwoman after their previous bannerman and several of his closest companions were arrested by the Seekers of Truth, an arrest in which her file assisted. Shortly after her seventeenth birthday, she was acknowledged senior bannerwoman. It was not long after she was cornered for testing as a damane, something she had deliberately avoided for fear of being found to be tainted. Her fears were confirmed and in that moment her world was shattered. Stripped of her rank and position, any record of her was expunged from Imperial documents and to her family and those she knew she ceased to exist. Displaying uncharacteristic resistance to becoming damane, or even accepting that she could channel brought with it a heavy price. While some damane might have had gentler teachers, hers was not one of them and so incensed with her new damane she went one step further. Robbed of any name, her personality, her will, all these things were broken and driven from her. In its place was simply left a malleable being, a lifelike doll that would do as it ordered with little thought. What glimmer of personality and will remained of her was buried under perfect obedience and submission. Used in a variety of works, she kept no track of her accomplishments as they are not hers, she was simply a tool for different mistresses to achieve distinction. Passing through several hands, she was eventually purchased by Ikena Adelar. Given the name of Chali, by the time of the Return she has begun to discover a new sense of self, a fledgling thing that could easily be crushed, but it is there nevertheless. Category:Seanchan Bios Category:Biographies